


The final gift

by gekidasa



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for the end of Ryuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the great ironies of fate is that, without the Rider War and its promised miracle, Kitaoka Shuichi is able to accept his illness and actually concentrate on fighting it instead of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final gift

One of the great ironies of fate is that, without the Rider War and its promised miracle, Kitaoka Shuichi is able to accept his illness and actually concentrate on fighting it instead of others. Without the physical and mental strains, his body is stronger and the disease advances more slowly. Almost a year after meeting Reiko and Shinji, Kitaoka goes into remission instead of succumbing to cancer. Three months later he proposes to Reiko for the first time. Eventually she accepts and they get married two years after his remission.

Kitaoka doesn’t live to old age. The cancer comes back after more than a decade and he dies with Reiko and Goro by his bedside at age forty-seven. At his funeral, Reiko holds her head high and her eyes shine with unshed tears, but she smiles and says with a strong, unwavering voice that she’s grateful for the time they had together.

“Seventeen years ago he got a second chance, when even a year before no one expected him to make it. The time we’ve had together since… I will always be grateful for it. It’s been a miracle. A gift.”

Reiko will never know how very true those words are.


End file.
